La Tana de Suono
by Roxius
Summary: Rise has a better way to pass the time with Naoto than be forced to sit through a boring lecture in school. Naoto X Rise, NaoRise, yuri, shoujo ai. I sorta cheated out of this one for some reason. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or Atlus.

A/N: A random NaoRise fic...random as in the sense that it's pretty much lime without alot of plot (LWP):P

I still wanna write more for this pairing...it's like one of my OTPs of all OTPs...or something like that.

* * *

'Ugh...will it ever end...?'

Naoto Shirogane wasn't sure how much longer she could stand listening to the teacher drone on and on about the history of the United States of America. She never planned on going there, so why would she need to know this information? It was totally and utterly ridiculous. The detective prince heaved out a sigh and buried her face in her arms, pretty much prepared to snooze off.

However, before her eyes could close, she felt something hit her on the head. Sitting up, a folded piece of paper rolled off the top of her head, and into her open palms. Confused, Naoto slowly unraveled the paper, and immediately recognized it as Rise Kujikawa's handwriting. Naoto glanced over to Rise, who sat across from her. The redhead gave her a slight nod, silently telling the bluenette to hurry up and read the letter. Shrugging her shoulders, Naoto looked back at the paper and read it to herself:

_'This lesson sucks ass. Wanna get out of class and do the usual?' --Love, Rise_

A bright pink blush formed on Naoto's cheeks. 'Oh, my...Rise-chan is feeling daring today, huh? Fine...sounds like a much better way to pass the time than listening to this bullshit, anyway...'

Naoto gave Rise a nod of her own, silently replying she'll take up the offer, and a big giddy grin formed on Rise's face, practically bouncing in her seat. She was really looking forward to this, it seemed. Naoto blushed again; she was looking forward to it now, too. Just to make the sexual tension even stronger between them, Rise gently brushed her hand against Naoto's thigh underneath the desk and batted her eyes seductively. Her entire face glowing as brightly as the sun, Naoto looked away out of sheer embarrassment.

Raising her hand, Rise called out, "Teacher, Naoto-kun doesn't look so well...shall I help take her to the nurse's office...?"

The teacher barely glanced their way, too caught up with hearing himself speak to really care. "Yeah, yeah...sure...whatever..."

Biting her bottom lip in utter delight, Rise quickly snatched Naoto by the hand, and ran out the door while dragging along the bluenette forcefully in her wake. The teacher continued his rant rather loudly, although like most of the student body and staff, he knew just what exactly those two girls were planning on doing. Oddly enough, none of them really cared, or even wanted to stop such a thing from happening. It didn't matter to the faculty what their students were doing behind their backs, anyway.

"G-Geez, Rise-chan!!" Naoto cried as she tried to keep herself steady while Rise pulled her down the hall, "L...Let go already!! I know you're eager, but...just let go!!!"

Rise did as requested, and Naoto nearly lost her balance due to the abrupt stop. Wiping the sweat from her brow, Naoto stated, "You know, you really should lay off the sugar. It's not really that cute anymore..."

"Oh, come on, Naoto-kun! How am I supposed to make sweet love to you when I'm not all hyped-up to do it?" Rise replied, barely able to keep herself still as she stood there with a big grin on her face. Naoto sighed.

"Alright, so...where are we going to do this? In the bathroom stall? The janitor's closet? We should find a place soon before someone gets suspicious..."

Rise thought for a moment. "...Oh, I know! How about right here in the hallway?!"

Naoto palm-faced. "...Do you even LISTEN to all of the things that come out of your mouth...?"

"Of course I do!" Rise replied, nodding, "I just find it alot more fun to be blissfully ignorant...it's my prerogative!"

Naoto rolled her eyes, and then said, "Look, let's just go the janitor's closet like usual...we'll do what we need to do, then we put back on our clothes, refresh ourselves, and head straight back to class!!"

"You got it, capitan!!" Rise exclaimed, performing a mock-salute.

Unlocking the janitor's closet door with the spare set of school keys she had received from the principal, Naoto stood to the side as she allowed Rise to walk in first, before following after her and slamming the door behind the both of them. After pushing some of the supplies out of the way, Naoto began to unbutton her uniform, while Rise unhooked her skirt. Pretty soon, both girls were completely nude.

"...Ready?" Naoto asked.

Rise nodded.

Then, they wrapped their arms tightly around one another, and kissed...

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

A/N: Hah ha ha!! NO LESBIAN SEX FOR YOU!!! ...Or me, either...wait, what?!


End file.
